Quervik Story 23 - Brutality
Czystym grzechem byłoby stwierdzenie, iż pomieszczenie, pełniące funkcje sypialni dla Króla Yggdrasil - Vandal'a Dizz i jego wspaniałomyślnej, urodziwej ukochanej Noteviddi jest miejscem przeciętnym, ponieważ para królewska ceniła sobie je nie mniej niż samą sale tronową. Pokój sypialny niewątpliwie był ich "azylem" w wolnych chwilach, podczas których mogli nie tylko wypoczywać, ale i kochać się, co by nie żałować szczerość trzeba przyznać, iż czynili praktycznie co wieczór. Miejsce to składało się nie mniej, nie więcej niż pięciu ścian w relaksacyjnym, przyjemnym waniliowym zabarwieniu, a ponad to każda z nich była urozmaicona nie tylko najróżniejszą florą, której istnienie nie byłoby normalnie możliwe w tej rzeczywistości, ale też różnorakimi malunkami, w większości przedstawiających wszystkich członków rodziny. Nie brakło też na nich ręcznie tworzonych zdobień z tak zwanego złotego drewna, które w większości przedstawiały najróżniejsze mistyczne istoty jak smoki, gryfy czy feniksy, każde z nich wykonane z wręcz szaloną dbałością, ostro rzeźbione w okolicach kłów, bądź szponów i niezwykle gładkie i delikatne w okolicach łusek i piór. Powietrze tam nie stroniło od kolejno aromatów miodu, mięty... i rumu, którego to nie ukrywając ojciec chociażby Jakuba Dizz był maniakiem. W każdym z rogów sypialni stała majestatyczna marmurowa rzeźba, a sam kryształowy sufit w kształcie kopuły za dnia ukazywał błękitne niebo pełne śnieżnobiałych chmur, a w nocy ciemność przerywaną przez najpiękniejsze gwiazdy. Z całą pewnością najważniejsze tutaj było jednak łoże, na którym małżeństwo co dzień, a właściwie co noc spoczywało. Było ono konstrukcją o sporych gabarytach i tak naprawdę... dość klasycznej formie, która dzięki wykonaniu z kości słoniowej i nie jednemu urozmaiceniu stworzonego z wręcz artystyczną wizją nabierało prawdziwego charakteru. Nie brakło tam szlachetności, a tym bardziej luksusu i komfortu, który był zapewniany zarówno przez poduchy wypełnione hipogryfim pierzem jak i pościel z włosia, dawniej w zabarwieniu młodego śniegu, teraz przesiąknięte szkarłatem krwi pięknej, złotowłosej kobiety odzianej w prostą suknie, która tak samo jak ciało swej właścicielki była skąpana w cięciach i dźgnięciach. Truchło to leżało teraz bezwładnie z twarzą wciąż wykrzywioną w grymasie bólu, cierpienia i strachu Beliach Dizz wciąż patrzył na ciało swojej matki z gniewem w oczach i uśmiechem wyższości na ustach. - To jest po prostu zbyt łatwe. - zacisnął on w pięść swoją dłoń, której palce jeszcze ociekały posoką jego rodzicielki. Romeo powoli podniósł się z ziemi. Nie miał pojęcia co się wydarzyło, ostatnie co pamiętał to Rinnie trzymająca w dłoniach działo wielkości budynku i potężny strzał, który rozniósł na kawałki czołg, nadlatujący w ich kierunku, potem nie pamiętał już nic. Przez ciało chłopaka przeszedł dreszcz, spojrzał na siebie i zauważył, że cały przód jego odzieży jest przemoczony z przodu, na dodatek jego buty i spodnie, aż do kolan, były umazane w błocie. "No pięknie, wszystko do prania" - pomyślał Romeo po czym rozejrzał się dookoła, szybko zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, że zabłocone ciuchy to obecnie jego najmniejszy problem. Dookoła niego unosił się pierścień, stworzony z dziwnej mgły, chociaż poruszała się bardzo wolno, rozbijająca się o drzewa otaczające polanę na, której się znajdował, wyraźnie zaznaczała swój ruch. Romeo widział jak tworząca pierścień mgła, wije się dookoła niego, niczym jakiś przerażający mityczny wąż, szykujący się by zamknąć ofiarę w swym morderczym uścisku. Jednak bardziej niż sama mgła, chłopaka przeraziła powolnie wyłaniająca się z niej, doskonale znana mu już, nosząca szkarłatną szatę i purpurowy płaszcz, niebieskowłosa postać. - CO, TY, TU, ROBISZ? - gniewnie wycedził przez zęby Reinkarnator. - Ummm... Siemka? - rzucił zdezorientowany Romeo z niepewnością w głosie Przemek jednak kompletnie zignorował jego słowa, wciąż rozglądając się dookoła, a im dłużej to robił, tym bardziej gniew na jego twarzy stawał się widoczny. - Szukasz czegoś... kogoś? - spytał niepewnie chłopak. - Gdzie on jest!? - wrzasnął wściekle grzech melancholii. - Kto? - zielonowłosy podrapał się po głowie nie wiedząc o kogo za bardzo chodzi. - Ten skończony, smoczy idiota! - wrzasnął wściekły reinkarnator. - Chodzi ci o Quinta? - spytał Romeo. - Tak kurwa, gratuluję przenikliwości! - odpowiedział wściekle Przemek - Gdzie on jest?! - On nie jest tu raczej by kogoś wyściskać - stwierdził Phinks w głowie swego nosiciela - Ponadto odór demona jaki od niego czuć... tylko czekać aż się na ciebie rzuci. Radzę nie czekać na rozwój wypadków, po prostu go zaatakuj! - Wolę się upewnić... - odrzekł chłopak do arcymaga w myślach, a zaraz zwrócił się do zakapturzonego - Takie dwa pytanka... - - Ehh... Wychodzi na to, że ty musisz być moją ofiarą - przerwał mu zakapturzony reinkarnator. - Dobra jedno... - chłopak musiał się upewnić jednej rzeczy, gdyż nie wierzył do końca w złego Przemka - Masz jakieś umiejętności regeneracji? Nieśmiertelność? - Taa... - odparł Reinkarnator, lecz nim zdążył w ogóle pomyśleć o zadaniu pytania po co chłopakowi ta wiedza Romeo, który przy pomocy błyskawic nie tylko zebrał energię kinetyczna wokół siebie, ale przyspieszył impulsy swego ciała, był już przed nim. - Nie umieraj! Nie umieraj! Nie umieraj! - prosił on w myślach Przemka uderzając go swoją drewnianą protezą w środek klatki piersiowej. Dzięki magii rozrostu ta szybko wytworzyła spore i ostre gałęzie, które przeszyły organy zdemonizowanego mieszkanca CreepyTown. Romeo stał teraz przed Przemkiem, z kolaczastą dłonią przebijającą ciało demona na wylot. Reinkarnator spojrzał najpierw na chłopaka, potem na jego rękę, znowu na niego, po czym ciężko westchnął i z pełną politowania miną spokojnie, acz bardzo pewnie chwycił chłopaka za dłoń, po czym wydobył ją ze swojego ciała, odłamując przy okazji wystające z niej kolce. Ten jedynie głośno wrzasnął z bólu jaki wywołało działanie grzechu, jednak bardzo szybko przestał, z powodu ogarniającego go przerażenia. Reinkarnator chwycił go za gardło i przy użyciu tylko jednej ręki, uniósł nad ziemię, podczas gdy drugą szykował się do uderzenia, które miało wydrzeć duszę z ciała jego przeciwnika. - Zdychaj! Zdychaj! Zdychaj! - piszczał Romeo, którego głos był zniekształcony przez ucisk na krtań, próbując się uwolnić. Nie wiedzac jak się uwolnić zaczął kopać trzymającego go napastnika. Niestety przez demoniczna nature chłopaka Strange, było to równie efektowne co uderzanie w betonową ściane. Przemek tylko się uśmiechnął, w jego psychopatycznym wyrazie twarzy nie było już nic człowieczego, demoniczna esencja przebudziła się na dobre, sprawiając, że ogarnął go szał zabijania, chciał mordować, torturować, jeśli po splugawieniu pozostawała w nim jakaś cząstka człowieczeństwa, to właśnie odeszła na dobre, teraz liczyło się tylko krzywdzenie innych. Właśnie w tej chwili, kiedy zielonowłosy żegnał się ze swym jestectwem, nastąpiło coś, czego ani on ani reinkarnator się nie spodziewali. Jeden strzał, huk który przeszedł przez uszy obu postaci. Wpierw zobaczył on krew cieknącą po policzku Przemka, a zaraz na jego oczach uśmiech pełny chęci mordu, zmienia się nagle w zdziwienie i strach. Stali tak jeszcze przez chwile, w totalnym bezruchu, patrząc się na siebie, nim reinkarnator upuścił zielonowłosego na ziemie, pozwalając mu wreszcie odetchnąć pełną piersią. Chłopak wstał i rozejrzał się dookoła. Widok uśmiechającej się Rinnie, która stała teraz tuż przy nim, dał mu równie wiele radości co przerażenia. - Critical hit! I to za ile dmg! Nie ogarniam po co te nooby korzystają z jakichś wielkich giwer, przecież na podstawowej można na luzie cały end game cisnąć! - powiedziała dziewczyna, po czym splunęła na leżącego na ziemi niebieskowłosego. Strange powoli podniosła się z podłoża, podobnie jak wcześniej wspomniany nastolatek tak i jej jakiś czas zajęło zorientowanie się w sytuacji. Sądząc po otoczeniu, wciąż znajdowała się na Cmentarzu Technologii, chociaż nie była dokładnie pewna gdzie dokładnie. Przeklęta, okrążająca ją mgła, odsłaniała pancerze kilku zniszczonych wozów pancernych. Piratka najpierw poczuła ostry zapach perfum, a następnie usłyszała pierwszy, celowo postawiony nieostrożnie krok. Natychmiast zwróciła się ku miejscu, z którego dochodził dźwięk i zobaczyła niespiesznie kroczącą w jej kierunku Astramnus, której twarz zdobił teraz niepokojąco wręcz łagodny, perłowy uśmiech. - Więc wreszcie jesteś moja droga - Lauriell rzuciła przyjaźnie w stronę wścieklej piratki, rozkładając przy tym ręcę zupełnie tak jakby właśnie chciała uściskać córkę Czarnobrodego - Ty parszywa, zawszona, niewyżyta, zrodzona z kurwy i alfonsa, demoniczna zdziro! - wrzasnęła Strange posyłając w kierunku Grzechu Pożądania, dwa pociski, ze swych przygotowanych jeszcze przed walką pistoletów skałkowych. - Czy wiesz dlaczego jestem zainteresowana akurat tobą? - powiedziała białowłosa, która nic sobie nie robiąc z tego ataku, po prostu złapała oba pociski w rękę. - Myślisz, że jestem ciekawa co taka dziwka ma do powiedzenia?! - wrzasnęła blondynka dobywając miecza Kinry. - Skoro nalegasz - odparła demonica dobywając znajomej dla Noelle broni. Piratce natychmiast rzucił się w oczy długi, kościany rękojeść zdobiony przez ciemno szmaragdowy kryształ, kiedy ten natomiast zaczął świecić zmaterializowało się energetyczne ostrze broni dawnego sługi Noelle. P doskonale wiedziała czyja była to broń i fakt, że demonica ma ten oręż ze sobą wzbudził w niej jeszcze większą chęć odebrania jej życia. Szczęk obu broni odbił się cichym echem w okolicy, Strange nie zamierzała się oszczędzać w tej walce, je styl chociaż nadal zgrabny i pełen gracji, zupełnie nie przypominał jej standardowego sposobu walki. Piratka trzymała ostrze lekko w dłoni, pozwalając, balansując swym ciałem, czyniąc obroty, piruety i pół-piruety, wzmacniając uderzenie siłą własnych ramion tylko w momentach kiedy już miało dojść do zderzenia. Był to nietypowy styl, polegający niemal w zupełności na wykorzystaniu pędu jakie ostrzu nadaje ruch samego ciała. Lauriell zwinnie przechodziła pod ostrzem, denerwowała blondynke pozwalając zbliżyć się jej ostrzu milimetry do swego ciała, tylko po to by chwilę potem uskoczyć przed morderczym ciosem. "Ta walka" - zaczęła rumienić się demonica unikając kolejnych śmiercionośnych ciosów mieczem Kinry. "Ta gracja z jaką wyprowadza każdy atak, te ruchy bez żadnego zwątpienia, potęgowane chęcią mordu" - ciało białowłosej przeszedł dreszcz ekscytacji. "To nie jest walka" - mówiła do siebie w myślach, nie przestając się uśmiechać "To taniec". Być może gdyby nie gniew i fakt, że słowa te były wypowiedziane w myślach, Strange ucieszyłaby się na komplementy oponentki, teraz jednak myślała tylko o tym by pozbawić ją życia. W końcu Astramnus znudzona ciągłymi unikami postanowiła zadać cięcie swą bronią i po raz pierwszy w czasie tej walki zawahała się. Lecące z prędkością wolną jak na demona, ale zdecydowanie zbyt dużą dla człowieka, ostrze Strange nie tylko sparowało cięcie jakie spróbowała zadać Lauriell, ale omal nie wybiła go lekceważącej dotąd przeciwniczkę z ręki. Grzech Pożądania znalazł teraz godnego przeciwnika dla swoich demonicznych mięśni, w postaci syreniej siły. - Potrafisz tańczyć - pogratulowała jej demonica wyprowadzając kolejne cięcie. - Zamkniesz się w końcu? - warknęła wściekle Strange parując uderzenie i wyprowadzając kolejny sztych. Walka znacznie zwolniła tempa, chociaż nie straciła na swym artyźmie, ponieważ obie kobiety musiały wkładać w uderzenia znacznie więcej siły niż normalnie, naturalną koleją rzeczy żadna nie mogła sobie pozwolić na finezyjne ruchy ciałem, po prostu nie było możliwości, aby rozpędzić ostrze. Pojedynek miał teraz prostą formę, bloków, cięć, parad, prób wykonania sztychu, obie kobiety chociaż wciąż się okrążały, znacznie wolniej zmieniały swoje pozycję. Al krążył wokół walczących już jakiś czas, mimo mgły ciągle utrzymywał aktywną niewidzialność, nie chciał zdradzać swojej pozycji dopóki nie było to absolutnie konieczne. Miał dosyć proste zadanie, w jego głowie nadal dźwięczała odpowiedź Ienstreta gdy zapytał co jest jego celem: "Po prostu przypilnuj żeby Ci idioci nie dali się pozabijać". Był prawdopodobnie jedynym którego nie dotknęły efekty potężnej eksplozji, głównie dlatego że trzymał się na uboczu i tylko obserwował. Romeo i Rinnie radzili sobie świetnie pokonując przemienionego Reinkarnatora więc jego uwagę przykuło drugie starcie, toczące się pomiędzy demonicą i tą którą w miasteczku zwali Mrs.Strange. Dziewczyna nie ustępowała pola żeńskiej członkini grzechów, nie wiedziała najwyraźniej jednak że w pobliżu czai się jeszcze jeden przeciwniki więc Tenno postanowił pomóc akurat jej. Zbliżył się do walczących kobiet, bez trudu rozpoznał kto jest jego przeciwnikiem. Przeklęta mgła była przeszkodą dla normalnych oczu, jemu jednak warunki pogodowe nie robiły aż tak wielkiej różnicy, mógł podobnie skutecznie ostrzelać kogoś z kilkudziesięciu metrów we mgle jak i w idealnych warunkach. Obszedł walczącą dwójkę tak by była ona ustawiona do niego bokiem. Oparł karabin o ramię i wyczekał chwili gdy zwiększy się dystans dzielący Astramnus i Strange a zdarzało się to cyklicznie co kilkanaście nieudanych uderzeń. Chociaż był bardzo doświadczonym strzelcem, wolał mieć pewność że nie zrani mieszkanki Creepytown. Nie pomylił się, po chwili demonica i syrena odskoczyły od siebie by dać sobie moment na zaplanowanie kolejnego ataku, ledwie kilka sekund, o wiele więcej niż potrzebował, przyciskając mocniej karabin do ramienia pociągnął za spust uwalniając morderczą serię. Powietrze przeciął świst niewielkich, ostrych jak brzytwa pocisków. - NIE! - wrzasnął Doppelganger który już od dłuższego czasu czaił się we mgle i wyczuwając tajemniczego oponenta, przyszykował się na jakiś ruch z jego strony. Niespodziewanie wyłonił się z Ziemi u stóp demonicy, jego ciało było nie tyle pokryte diamentem, co samo się z niego składało. Kiedy pociski z łoskotem odbiły się od jego sylwetki, on sam spoglądał wrogo w kierunku, z którego nadleciały. To prawda iż Grzech Obżarstwa wcześniej wyczuł w okolicy obecność nieprzyjaciela, teraz jednak wiedział, gdzie dokładnie może się on znajdować, a przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało. - Draniu! - syknął pod wpływem gniewu wywołanego atakiem na jego najlepszą, wróć, jedyną przyjaciółkę. - Spokojnie... - usłyszał kojący głos białowłosej, która położyła mu swą dłoń na ramieniu - Poradziłabym sobie. - Jeden czy stu, pozarzynam was wszystkich skurwysyny! - wtrąciła się Strange atakując od góry. - Te pociski - chłopak czuł jak jego z pozoru niezniszczalne ciało ledwo wytrzymało ostrzał - To nie jest zwyczajna amunicja. Al wykonał skok nad wrakiem który oddzielał go od reszty i wylądował robiąc przewrót w przód, w tym samym momencie w którym jego ruch się zatrzymał, nie podnosząc się nawet na proste nogi, błyskawicznie wymierzył i pociągnął za spust. Celem znów była Lauriell a dokładniej jej brzuch. Miała ją czekać szybka śmierć jednak pociski nigdy nie sięgnęły miejsca przeznaczenia, znów z powodu Doppelgangera który zasłonił towarzyszkę własnym ciałem. Tenno lekko zirytowany postanowił najpierw zająć się tą przeszkodą, zerwał się na równe nogi i nie przerywając ostrzału rzucił się pędem w bok próbując obejść przeciwnika. Demon był wściekły, po dwóch kolejnych salwach które zadały mu prawdziwy, fizyczny ból, zaczął szukać sposobu na skontrowanie ataków wroga. Pierwszym pomysłem było użycie jego własnych mocy przeciw niemu. Grzech przyjął na siebie kolejną salwę, pochłaniając pociski, był to jednak poważny błąd, wchłonięta amunicja zaczęła przepalać jego wnętrze powodując jeszcze większe cierpienie. Jedyne co mógł zrobić to jak najszybciej pozbyć się rozgrzanych kawałków metalu z ciała w międzyczasie otrzymując kolejną serię, tym razem prosto w głowę. Wyraźnie wyprowadzony z równowagi demon zmienił plan. W jego rękach zaczęły pojawiać się niewielkie dyski, wykonane z nieznanego Lauriell materiału. Wściekły Doppelganger zaczął miotać w tajemniczego przeciwnika bombami wypełnionymi torpexem, reagującymi w chwili trafienia w jakąś powierzchnie. Sama powierzchnia ładunków była pokryta magnezem. Grzech miał nadzieje, że nawet jeśli nie skrzywdzi przeciwnika, to chociaż go zobaczy i będzie wiedział gdzie zaatakować. Już po chwili cała okolica płonęła dziesiątkami niewielkich pożarów, wywołanych przez trafienia w niedopalone jeszcze zapasy paliwa lub materiałów wybuchowych, zawarte w wozach znajdujących się na Cmentarzu Technologii. Demon przyjmował na siebie kolejne salwy, orientując się jednak, że jego plan musiał podziałać, bo wrogie pociski nadlatywały w mniejszych ilościach. Al zwinnie uskakiwał zarówno przed samymi bombami, jak i wyrzucanymi przez nie odłamkami. Doppelganger być może dysponował demoniczną siłą, jednak prędkość lotu dysków, była niczym w porównaniu do prędkości kul. Mimo wszystko Tenno musiał się poruszać po większym obszarze, zmieniał także odległość. Jego głównym celem był obecnie ochroniarz Astramnus który wykazywał znacznie większy poziom zagrożenia niż demonica. Szybka ocena sytuacji jasno pokazywała, że Strange będzie miała o wiele większe kłopoty jeśli Doppelganger skupi swój atak na niej, a nie na operatorze. Kolejny dysk trafił w pozycję daleką od tej na której znajdował się Tenno, drugi był jeszcze bardziej chybiony, aż nagle trzeci został wymierzony niemal idealnie w operatora. Al wykonał wślizg, pozwalając by dysk przeleciał tuż nad jego głową, szybując dalej i zatrzymując się dopiero na wraku śmigłowca, który szybko został rozniesiony siłą ładunku wybuchowego. Zaraz potem kolejny dysk wylądował przy nim zmuszając go do ucieczki. Zrobił szybki przewrót w bok zatrzymując się na metalowej płycie, będącej niegdyś fragmentem zniszczonej już maszyny, zaraz potem kolejne dwa dyski wymusiły na nim pionowy wyskok, po którego wykonaniu poleciał w niego trzeci dysk. Al odskoczył i upadł płasko na, tym razem zwykłą zbitą glebę. Znów dostrzegł dysk, lecz tym razem rzucony o wiele mniej celnie. Tenno szybko rozgryzł nową taktykę przeciwnika. Po ostrzelaniu dosłownie każdego punktu w ciele przeciwnika miał pewność że jego ciało było za twarde na zwykłą amunicję, potrzebna była broń o lepszej możliwości penetracji pancerza, oczywistym rozwiązaniem były tutaj strzelające masywnymi bełtami pistolety, jednak operator musiał mieć okazję, żeby strzelić. Wolał też nie dawać przeciwnikowi drugiej szansy z której ten mógłby skorzystać. W jego głowie szybko pojawiło się rozwiązanie, sztuczka z której korzystała większość operatorów zbroi Loki w sytuacjach takich jak ta, wykonał prosty gest ręką. Grzech dostrzegł nagle ruch we mgle i usłyszał strzały, połączone z odgłosem ciężkich kroków, dało mu to pewność, że jego taktyka nareszcie zadziałała. Szybko posłał prawdziwy grad dysków prosto w przeciwnika. Chwilę potem dziesiątki eksplozji rozjaśniły teren w oddali, a Doppelganger zawył z bólu. Kolejne bełty wbijały się głęboko w jego plecy zadając demonowi niewyobrażalne cierpienie. Grzech padł na kolana i zaczął zwijać się z bólu, ten widok odwrócił uwagę Astramnus, która zdezorientowana widokiem rannego towarzysza, w ostatnim momencie uskoczyła przed morderczym pchnięciem Strange. Piratka jednak nie zamierzała nie skorzystać z możliwości zadania ciosu Lauriell. Uderzyła niedbale, ale potężnie i niezwykle celnie, uderzenie zadane kością łokciową prosto w nos, wytrąciło Grzech Pożądania z równowagi. Kiedy tylko padła na ziemię, Strange skoczyła na nią i siadając okrakiem, zaczęła okładać demonicę po twarzy. - Ty, zasrana, nienormalna, pierdolona, szmato - wyzywała syrena, a każdemu wyzwisku towarzyszyło uderzenie. "Uciekaj, ja sobie poradzę" usłyszał Doppelganger w swej głowie. "A ty?" telepatycznie spytał demon. "Powiedziałam ci, poradzę sobie, ci idioci nie mają pojęcia w co się pakują" odparła demonica. Cała ta rozmowa trwała dokładnie w chwili, gdy Strange mówiła pierwsze słowo swej litanii przekleństw, tyle czasu potrzebował też Tenno by pokonać jedną trzecią odległości między nim a leżącym na ziemi z bełtami w plecach Grzechem. Doppelganger posłusznie dźwignął się z ziemi i niemal natychmiastowo skoczył w otworzoną przez siebie wyrwę. Widząc w jakim położeniu znajduje się Astramnus, Al wolał nie przerywać Strange i uznając, że jej walka już dobiegła końca, rzucił się za przeciwnikiem który sprawił mu tyle kłopotów stając między nim a jego celem. Wskoczył w portal na sekundę przed tym, jak ten się zamknął. Wczuwając zniknięcie dziwnej obecności, Lauriell wyszczerzyła się paskudnie i jednym falującym ruchem swego ciała jednocześnie zrzuciła z siebie nieprzygotowaną na taki ruch Strange i wstała z ziemi. Piratka natychmiast dobyła ostrza Kinry, ale jej przeciwniczka nie miała ochoty na dalsze, nużące i męczące starcie, były same, doskonale o tym wiedziała i zamierzała to wykorzystać. - Wybacz moja droga... - przeprosiła niespodziewanie wroga mieszkańce CreepyTown niewiasta, idąc jednocześnie w jej stronę - Miałam nadzieję, że wycisnę z ciebie więcej, ale widać tutaj kończy się nasza walka - z całą pewnością byłą ona całkowicie pewna swoich słów idąc w stronę piratki, która otworzyła oczy szeroko, gdy jej przeciwniczka podwinęła jeden z rękawów swego płaszcza. Strange szybko zaczęła domyślać się intencji Grzechu Pożądania, więc błyskawicznie przyłożyła obie swe dłonie do ust i nosa, zakrywając przy tym je najszczelniej, jak tylko mogła. - Za późno kochanie... - rzekła Lauriell, od której piratka zaczęła czuć woń pomarańczy - Spokojnie nie zamierzam Cię znów sparaliżować - dodała szkarłatnooka. Wtedy właśnie ciało syreny przeszedł znajomy dreszcz, jednak specjalna właściwość perfumy demonicy zaczęła dawać o sobie znać, nie tyle zakrzywiając co odwracając postrzegania świata przez Strange. Jej wszystkie zmysły zostały w jednej chwili oszukane tak samo jak postrzeganie kierunków. Góra i dół zamieniły się miejscami, lewa, stała się prawą, a przód tyłem, który z kolei dziewczyna widziała jakby miała oczy z tyłu głowy. Poczucie równowagi także zostało zachwiane, przez co blond-włosa piękność potykała się o własne nogi, by ostateczne paść na ziemie. Chichot demonicy docierał do jej uszu ale Strange za nic nie potrafiła odgadnąć kierunku, z którego dochodził, wszystko wirowało dookoła przyprawiając ją o zawroty głowy, syrena czuła się jakby właśnie padła ofiarą ciężkiego ataku choroby morskiej. Słyszała ruch dookoła siebie, nieostrożne kroki Astramnus, słyszała jej śmiech, chwilami Lauriell pozwalała sobie stanąć tuż obok piratki. Noelle czuła jej oddech na swoim karku, na policzkach, czasem nawet na twarzy, oczywistą reakcją było machnięcie mieczem, ale w sytuacji kiedy zwykłe stanięcie na nogi było wyzwaniem, każde machnięcie ostrzem, które mimo wszystko miało swoją wagę, bardzo odbijało się na równowadze syreny. Efektem tego były kolejna upadki na ziemie i kolejne mozolne próby podniesienia się z niej. - Słodkie... - Lauriell czuła się jakby właśnie spoglądała na dziecko próbujące raczkować. Nagle do uszu Piratki dotarł dźwięk dartego ubrania i ciętej skóry, już po sekundzie czuła palący ból w lewym ramieniu i ciepłą ciecz oblewającą jej rękę. Zaraz potem kolejne cięcie, rozerwało kawałek jej spodni, piratka poczuła ból po wewnętrznej stronie uda, tak wielki, że zmusił ją do upadnięcia na kolano. Demonica nie zamierzała odbierać sobie przyjemności powolnego zabijania przeciwniczki i chciała to zrobić własnymi rękoma. Syrena poczuła raptowny chwyt za gardło, który przedziurawił jej tętnicę szyjną i omal nie zmiażdżył krtani, kolejne uderzenie zadano jej w brzuch, palce białowłosej wbiły się w ciało piratki aż do kręgosłupa, co zaowocowałoby zapewne potwornym wrzaskiem, gdyby nie krew zalewająca gardło. Ból wywołany przez obie te rzeczy sprawił, że blondynka zaczęła poważnie zastanawiać się nad użyciem swojego głosu, lecz wtedy nagle cały ból i nacisk na jej ciało zniknęły, a piratka zdołała nawet odzyskać chwilowo zdolność normalnej percepcji. Dostała dość czasu by odnaleźć przezroczysty proszek i umieścić go w swoich ustach, nim perfumy otumaniające jej umysł ustąpiły tym, które zaleczyły jej rany. - Naprawdę myślałaś, że zabije cie tak szybko? - spytała prześmiewczo kobieta, zbliżając się do przeciwniczki i zaraz dodała - Nie, ty zasługujesz na dużo lepszą śmierć niż jakieś tam rozczłonkowanie, albo obdarcie żywcem ze skóry. Strange próbowała jakoś się bronić, znów stanąć na nogi, lub chociaż podnieść się z kolan, jednak każda próba podniesienia się owocowała bolesnym sprowadzeniem do parteru, za sprawą pazurów Astramnus lub siły jej mięśni. Kobieta postanowiła sprawdzić czy ciało piratki będzie tak samo pełne gracji i piękna jak w chwili kiedy rzuci nim o jeden z nielicznych, nadal zachowanych czołgów. Córka Czarnobrodego poczuła chwyt za kark, by już po sekundzie wierzgać z powodu utraty podłoża. Nagły pęd, wiatr we włosach, kilkusekundowy lot w nieznanym kierunku, zakończony bolesnym spotkaniem z pancerzem maszyny wojennej. - Przypominasz mi Dawileta wiesz? - zaczęła demonica powoli zbliżając się do piratki - Był bardzo podobny do ciebie, wiecznie uparty, wiecznie zawzięty, choćby poniósł porażkę tysiąc razy, nigdy nie odpuszczał. Szkarłatno-oka wbiła dłoń w pancerz czołgu i wykrzywiła kawałek blachy, robiąc z niej długi, ostry jak brzytwa kolec. - Od zawsze rywalizowaliśmy, on i ja, zawsze walczyliśmy, był taki uroczy kiedy po każdym kolejnym laniu odgrażał się, że kiedyś w końcu mnie pokona, mój mały kochany braciszek - powiedziała Lauriell nabijając Strange na wykonany przez siebie szpic. Piratka wydarła się z bólu kiedy stal przebiła na wylot jej ciało i zaczęła powoli rozcinać je od pasa w górę, z powodu ciężaru jej ciała. Syrena starała się trzymać niewielkiego fragmentu broni wystającego z jej brzucha, aby nie dać się zabić, co owocowało kolejną dawką bólu z powodu poranionych rąk. - Pewnego dnia odszedł, powiedział, że Piekło go nudzi, że nie ma ochoty dłużej być wśród demonów, myślałam nawet czy nie iść za nim, ale świat ludzi to nie moja bajka, a teraz nie żyje, a ja zachodzę w głowę... - powiedziała Astramnus zdejmując Strange z kolca ponownie lecząc jej rany i odurzając ją - Cóż takiego widział w tobie, czym mogła mu zaimponować taka istotka jak ty? Kształtami? Charakterem? Nie, mój brat nie poszedłby na coś takiego. Siostra Dawlieta mówiła powoli zbliżając się do Strange, piratka dostała jednak dokładnie to czego chciała. Wylądowała dokładnie obok upuszczonego z powodu zadanych jej szponami ran, miecza Kinry. Udało jej się je chwycić dopiero za trzecim razem ale udało się, miała je w dłoni, była pewna, że ma je przy sobie, to w zupełności wystarczyło aby móc stawać do dalszej walki. Lauriell spojrzała z politowaniem na słaniającą się na nogach piratkę, w podartym, zakrwawiony, brudnym ubraniu, z potarganymi włosami, jednak tą samą, niezmienną żądzą mordu w oczach. Demonica widziała tą chęć odebrania jej życia i ponownie się uśmiechnęła. Jeśli jest jakiś talent, którym Strange nie lubi się chwalić, a który z pewnością posiada, to jest to jej zdolność do manipulacji, jak chociażby zmanipulowania demonicy tak by ta myślała, że piratka nadal jest pod wpływem jej perfum, przygryziony wreszcie przezroczysty proszek całkowicie usunął skutki denerwującej piratkę perfumy. Nie wiedząc o słabości syreny, Lauriell szykując się do wydrapania przeciwniczce oczu skierowała dłonie na jej twarz, normalna osoba pewnie próbowała by się uchylić przed takim atakiem, ale dla syreny i jej fobii przed dotykaniem włosów, był to oczywisty atak, na samą fryzurę właśnie. Kiedy przeciwniczka była już praktycznie przy niej, Noelle wykonała piruet schodząc szponom przeciwnika z drogi i wykonując mocne cięcie od dołu, które odrąbało Lauriell rękę dzierżącą flakonik z perfumą, którą tak chętnie otumaniała piratkę. Piratka dopadła do przerażonej demonicy i przybiła ją mieczem, po czym uniosła za gardło i pewnym ruchem dotargała ją aż do pancerza czołgu, który jeszcze przed chwilą był powodem jej bólu, Teraz to Astramnus przyszpilona mieczem do pojazdu, starała się jakoś uratować. Pierwszym pomysłem było rzecz jasna użycie perfumy dającej jej możliwość leczenie, jednak gdy tylko piratka wychwyciła ruch drugiej ręki, natychmiast posłała w nią jeden ze swoich ukrytych w odzieży noży. Demonica wydarła się przeraźliwie, nie mając pojęcia jaki los ma zamiar wysmażyć jej Strange. - Pamiętam jak kiedyś Yen siedział w Vanilla Unicorn i kłócił się z Quintem o najboleśniejsze sposoby odbierania życia - zaczęła piratka sięgając po czerwony proszek - Po jakiś dwóch godzinach doszli do wniosku, że spalenie żywcem to najlepsza metoda - powiedziała syrena i sypnęła proszkiem pod nogi demonicy. Pod wpływem substancji ciało Lauriell niemal natychmiastowo stanęło w płomieniach, ubrania zaczęły przyczepiać się do ubrania i razem ze spaloną skórą spadać na ziemię. Demonica darła się na całe gardło, kiedy płomienie trawiły jej ciało, parząc skórę i piekąc narządy wewnętrzne, po chwili płyn zaczął zalewać smażące się płuca, sprawiając, że krzyki zostały zastąpione gardłowym charczeniem, kobiecie nie dane jednak było umrzeć. Demoniczna regneracja, będąca zwykle błogosławieństwem, teraz stała się przekleństwem wydłużającym agonalne męki. - Salai mówiła mi kiedyś, że demony są odporne na ogień, a ja nigdy nie miałam okazji sprawdzić, czy są odporne na działanie mojego proszku, miło że pomagasz mi to sprawdzić - powiedziała syrena i sypnęła kolejną porcją substancji, tym razem na krocze demonicy. Astramnus ponownie zaczęła się wydzierać, za nic nie mogąc zrozumieć jakim cudem ogień ją krzywdzi, nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił, teraz jednak palił jej ciało i zadawał niewyobrażalny ból. Kolejna fala krzyków, po raz kolejny została stłumiona przez płyn zalewający płuca, potem kolejny, a potem jeszcze jeden raz i następny, aż wreszcie Strange ze smutkiem odkryła, że skończył jej się zapas, który wzięła ze sobą. Wtedy przybiła nogi Lauriell do ziemi z pomocą swoich noży, wydobyła ostrze Kinry z ciała demonicy i wydrapała nim na jej klatce piersiowej napis "Brutality", po czym sięgnęła po brokatowy proszek i wbiła pełną jego garść, prosto w miejsce gdzie według ludzkiej anatomii powinno być serce demonicy. Ciało Grzechu Pożądania eksplodowało fontanną kości, krwi, spalonej tkanki i zniszczonych najpierw przez płomienie, a potem eksplozje narządów. Słońce było przysłonięte przez grube, ciemne chmury, których krople deszczu jak zawsze zalewały Bridge of Tears, przez który do niedawno przechodziła Salai, by dostrzeć na Cmentarz Technologii i unicestwić każdego członka Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych. Nie, nie unicestwić... to było z jej strony zbyt łaskawe dla zdrajców, którzy szmieli się sprzeciwić Władcy Piekieł, którym nasza demonica była. Pragnieniem córki Lucyfera było zaciągnięcie każdego z nich w głąb piekła i torturowanie ich z dnia na dzień, póki nie zechcą zakończyć swego żywota. A gdy to zrobią wyrwać ich ze szponów śmierci i rozpocząć wszystko od nowa. Napawając się ich skamleniem o litość. Nie spodziewała się ona, że jeden z nich właśnie stanie na jej drodze. Grzech Chciwości - Poltergeist. Niewatpliwie był to on, co wywnioskowała ona nie tylko znajomej o ogromnej, poteznej aurze ale i fakcie, że osobnik przed nią... właśnie zajadał się hot dogiem.. przynajmniej próbował. Ogień Zapomnienia, jeden z najpotężniejszych płomieni jakie zaświaty widziały, zdolny do rozrywania każdej egzystencji na ciało, umysł i duszę, a następnie unicestwienie ich wraz ze wszelakimi wspomnieniami o spalonej osobie - Cholera! - demon właśnie próbował wysuszyć za jego pomocą trzymanego fast fooda, który nie był szczędzony przez deszczową pogodę. - Okej? - Czarnowłosa piękność jedynie mierzyła go swymi demonicznymi oczyma nie wiedząc do końca co właśnie powinna zrobić. - Czy tutaj zawsze musi tak padać?! - Wrzasnął jej zirytowany rozmówca, który pod wpływem gniewu tak ścisnał dzierzoną przez siebie bułke, że będąca w niej parówka wystrzeliła z jego rąk prosto w otchłań pod Mostem Łez - NIE MA CHUJA WE WSI! - coś w nim pękło. Demonica jedynie przewróciła oczami, a trzymaną wcześniej na ramieniu Kose Śmierci skierowała teraz w stronę kleczacego z niedowierzaniem i ubolewającego nad tym co spotkało jego "przyjacielem". - Nie takich fajerwerek powitalnych się spodziewałam - rzuciła zrezygnowana i zrobiła krok do przodu. - Wiem - uśmiechnął się Poltergeist, kiedy pod stopami śnieznoskórej pojawił się ogromnych rozmiarów pentagram, a zaraz potem wytworzył on potężną eksplozje, której siła uderzeniowa niemalże zniszczyła podłoże, a w dodatku zerwała większość drzew dookoła mostu - Ubrudziłeś mi ubrania - zaraz po tym usłyszał on kobiecy głos Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... ---- Autorzy: Quervik Generał Ienstret Aliant PL Kategoria:Quervik Story Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures